


雙龍戲水

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 双龙骨科。兄是DK，弟是战士。两人打架到兴奋然后开始ghs的设定。兄性格比较腹黑，弟和生人有距离感爱吃醋。要求有吃醋、咬肩膀和角的情节！
Kudos: 10





	雙龍戲水

他不太说话，一同奔跑过盛夏的林间，只有赤脚踩踏草地的沙沙声。我想他性格之中有股较真劲，果不其然在身后跟了一阵后，发出一声长吟，加快脚步想超越我。  
“还行。”我与他并肩奔跑，用身体将他撞离原本的轨道：“我还本以为修行回来你就就这点本事！”  
他灵活地屈膝稳住身体，跃进追上，赤红色的眼中满是吃惊。为了追上我，他连上衣也脱了，赤膊前跃翻滚过灌木，跨越过横在路中间的断木，眼看就要将我超过。森林已到尽头，强烈的白光从逐渐稀疏的树冠间如光箭般射下，我连忙疾呼：“够了，月陽！”  
他听我这样说，更争强好胜，反倒纵身一跃。  
“糟！”  
月陽哪知道前面已是断崖，脚下一空，发出惨叫跌了下去。幸好断崖下是瀑布形成的潭水，我毫无犹豫地紧跟着一跃。他略失面子地一屁股坐进水里，被拍击得有些懵了，从水中站起来，引起周围人的哄笑。我已提前做好入水姿势，刀锋般扎入，似游鱼般从池底浮出。将面前水帘抹去，池边有几个身穿红莲样式浴衣的年轻姑娘正在轻笑，想必与我两人一样，到延夏林间消暑。  
月陽两颊灼烧起来，快步跨水离开池子，我看他样子似乎是有些生气，紧跟其后。  
“你别走啊，不是你想的那样！”  
“早知你是要捉弄我，当初就不答应和你一起来了！”  
“没那回事。看到漂亮姐姐脸红了？倒挺可爱。”  
刚想去碰他的角，便被反手掐住。他一把将我推开，冲拳而来。我以掌包拳将他困住，反向拧去。他本还倔强地想扛，用另一只手破功，可不消片刻便疼得呲牙。我不忍便将他松开，他却立马扫腿断我下路。我干脆顺势倒向他，锁住两肩将他扑倒在地。  
“我才不像你那样，见到女人就……”  
“我们两个人出游，这时提别人做什么？”他想将我掀翻在地，我强制压着他，将他两只手腕用膝盖锁在身侧：“让我看看，刚刚是不是摔疼了。”  
“你可见到煞尾鞭在身上我吭过一声？这点小痛——”  
“你过去还让人鞭过你的屁股？”我又不得他害羞躲闪，强行拉过来扯下半边裤子看了看，果然臀瓣被水面的冲击力拍得通红：“不是什么大伤，只是过几个小时恐怕要有淤血。你是小孩吗？这把年纪还顶着两瓣青屁股。”  
他这下脸倒更红了，心知再辩解什么也是在给我提供话头，干脆咬着嘴唇不说话了。嘴上欺负他，心里却觉得更加可爱。降下身想和接吻，鲜有见到他主动，便故意将嘴唇停在他鼻尖处，享受着他的鼻息。  
等到他终于迟疑地主动贴上来，我反倒故意躲开，看他恼羞成怒地瞪着我，才心满意足地吻上去。他的嘴唇厚而软。虽说我俩是兄弟，外表上能有四五成相似，但他身上就有种难以形容光的独特气质，也不知道是不是刚刚狼狈入水的时候被呛到了，月陽的口舌相当湿润，原本连接吻都一窍不通的，现在也会些舔颚缠舌的技巧了。  
他这些的年来习武，身形锻炼得非常结实修美，小麦色的皮肤在脖颈和手腕处有明显的晒痕。他在生人面前有些少言寡语，也是幸好，否则早就被别人拐了去。我有时会想他这样一个认真好胜的人，竟能心甘情愿地躺在我下面，理由也能猜出一二。想到他羞涩而直白地首肯这感情，待人时一丝不苟的模样，在战中骄傲回眸——  
他和我彼此不语，只有唇瓣与舌尖吮吸缠绕的声音。我将手指伸入他口中，搅弄赤红柔软的舌，从他唇之间拉出几道晶莹的细线，仿佛红蛛精心布下的情欲的网。  
他气息缭乱，胸肌结实硬挺，淡色的乳首却十分柔软。这种用来亵玩的地方肤色反倒更浅，只让人觉得单纯又色气。  
“这下不生气了？”  
“嗬——”他舔去嘴唇的液珠，不正眼看我，似乎是在置气：“你当我在生气什么，气你在耍我吗？”  
我惩罚似的拧他的乳头，他倒吸了口凉气，接着说：“如果真因为这点小事就大动干戈，我早就气得阳寿耗尽了……”  
“哦？”  
“我是不高兴……刚才那些姑娘，都在看你。”  
听他这样含蓄而真心地讲，我心里竟然一紧，想惩罚他因不信任我而胡思乱想，又因这般情深想好好疼爱他。  
我问他：“看我？我有什么好看的。”  
“汝陽……人长得俊，性格又好。虽说有时爱坏心捉弄人，但作为兄长还算可靠，会照顾人。不论是对达官显贵还是街头浪人都游刃有余……现在不正流行这种。”  
他嘴上解释着过往那些涉世未深的少女为何对我着迷，实际上已不经意将自己的心绪说了出来。他看我目光火热，这也慢吞吞地反应过来。我一边听着，一边在他乳首周围用手指尖打转，这时已是熟透的热果，愉悦地随呼吸颤动。  
“怎么不继续说了，我正听着呢。”  
“怎么说你都要嘲弄我。”  
“不开玩笑了。”  
我向他身下摸去。潮湿的短裤包裹住性器，将形状清晰的显露出来。也不知道他以前都是怎么手淫的，似乎对别人摸他舔他，很不习惯似的，漂亮的肌肉都紧绷了起来。  
“别藏着，让我好好看看。”  
我将他两腿分开，齐膝短裤被拉下一半挂在腿弯，性器已经半硬了，尺寸很有分量，搭在耻骨之上。不管是饱满健壮的大腿内侧，相对的褐色脚掌和浅肉色的脚心，都相当色气。  
我摸着他下身细腻光滑的皮肤，为他手淫。兴奋的冠头已经从包皮中露出半个，稍微用力按动顶端的孔，他就要难耐地将两条腿夹紧了。上下来回撸动，在冠状沟处摆弄，他连腰都不自觉地抬动起来。  
“月陽，你也来摸我。”  
他撑起上身，单手将我裤带挑开，换了个方向躺下。我半蹲在地，性器就垂在他面前，他将性器吮进嘴里，收紧两颊，前后摆动脖颈伺候着。他嘴里湿润而热，让我不禁皱起眉来，拼命克制着想要揪住他的头发在口中顶撞的冲动。灵活的舌头围绕着前头打圈，将性器送进口腔深处摩擦上颚，丰满厚实的两唇紧紧地包裹着阴茎，不断将淫水涂抹在柱身。  
“对，继续往后面舔。”  
他吐出巨物，性器弹上来顶在他的鼻梁上，留下一道水痕。他将脸埋进胯间，吮舔着睾丸和会阴。  
“还想要吗？”  
他似是点头又似在摇头，眼神却在向我祈求。凡人痴迷情欲的样子都是下贱而轻浮的，唯独他纯粹，让我心生怜爱。我将他翻身按在地上，他看我的意思是想野合，内心有些慌张，想要反抗起来，我按住他的两腕，用随手摸来的皮裤绳缠住，捞捞将他锁在怀里。  
“问你话你也不回，害羞？ ”  
“谁要像你……”  
“嘴上不说，那就用身体替你答了。”  
他的臀十分挺翘，像两瓣褐色的蜜桃，臀瓣上生着桃绒一般细密的体毛。画圈揉捏就像是布丁果冻一般弹动，稍微使劲又怕要将那一层桃衣撕开，中间的幽缝会流出水来。  
“汝陽，稍微轻些……”  
那仿佛有磁力的手感令人欲罢不能，树影投映在臀尖上，发出朦胧的光。我将那蜜臀分开，插弄紧闭的后穴，他枕在草上，双手被缚，发出不甘又难耐的叹息。里面是炙热的腔道，紧咬住我的手指，稍微再加一根，也能勉强容纳。我吐了口唾液上去，用两指将那处拉成一道窄缝，里面是幽深的红肉，蠢蠢地蠕动收缩着。  
他跨开双腿向前爬动，勃起的阴茎不断曾在草地上，我干脆两臂锁住他肩，顶胯吓唬他。  
“老实一点，不然我就这么进去了。”  
我的阴茎不断在他会阴与股缝之间滑动，几次被那紧致湿软的穴吸住。他的背紧绷起来，不敢再动了，就这么直接插进去，开始有些费力，只觉得那有致命吸引力的软腔很抗拒，主人也疼得直喘粗气，我继续将整个龟头顶进去，小穴恰好吸住冠状沟，像是筋疲力竭了再喘息似的，一阵阵痉挛吮吸着我的阳物。  
我疯狂地想操他，只能靠揉他的奶子解气。他越不老实，我便越是使劲抽打他的屁股，将他两臀扒开，好好看看那把男人性器吃到淫荡贪婪的穴眼。我稍微抽出一点，他立马难受地嘶叫，仿佛里面的软肉都要被跟着拉扯出来。  
“我想进去。”  
“不……”  
他难受得动了动劲瘦的窄腰，我就像抓一条粗蟒一般，将他的腰左右握住，牢牢向胯间按去。下体一瞬间全部进到他的内里，肉壶致密地包裹着我的鸡巴，我已等不及他适应，情欲烧心地顶弄起来，他估计是被饱胀感撑得难受，黑目红瞳都湿润起来，看得我又冲动又心疼。  
一边想就这样把他操的下身失禁、淫话连篇，一边又想温柔体贴地好好疼他。我侧身躺下让他枕在我手臂上，送腰不断操着他那销魂的屁股，将他的鸡巴按在下腹上，用手掌来回摩擦爱抚。  
他也有些意乱情迷了，目光散碎地与我对视。我问他大不大、舒不舒服，他自尊心高难以作答。但只要吻他，就主动地送舌，咬他的脸颊、肩膀、黑角，浑身都发出愉悦的战栗。  
狠狠用鸡巴顶他阳心两下，他才绷不住吐出些破碎的音节。屁股已经从后面被插得满是淫水，两腿却紧紧合拢，像是在克制自己的情欲。  
我已经被他那湿热的穴吸得要失去理智，两种思绪要将我撕裂成两人。一个德高望重的兄长，和他温吞吞说些情话，慢条斯理将前戏做完，疼爱舔他全身，教他写奇淫巧术，逐渐将他身体内的快感和本性开发出来，同他共享极乐；一个只想将他奸透的小人，欺他纯良缺少经验，粗鲁地玩他乳头和他性器，在身体内外各处射精，将他调教成泄欲的肉具。  
“哥……”  
他只是不断呼唤我的名字，不知是舒服地动情发骚还是在情海中漂泊想要抓住一根浮木。我不断跟他身体摩擦，精神交融，他紧紧回握住我手，五指插进我指缝里。  
我射在他身体里一回，将阴茎抽出来，还半硬着。那处小穴虽然被来回操干了半个小时，这时又紧闭起来，将精水一滴不漏的含住。我躺在他身旁，手臂已经被枕得麻木了，他将我的手摆回小腹上，靠着我的肩。  
“喜欢吗？”  
他仿佛刚剧烈运动过，浑身都是油亮的汗，两颊也滚烫通红。两根黑角摇动，点了点头。  
“喜欢我怎么弄你？浅插你后面，还是每一下都捣在敏感点上？还是喜欢我一边操你一边揉你的乳头？”  
他吃惊地看我，似乎不相信我嘴里竟能冒出这种淫话。我摸他的嘴唇，鼓励他开口说。  
“都、都算喜欢……”  
“哈哈，那就好。你随我来。”  
我拉他起来，要带他去别的地方。我俩虽在林中，但不远处便是消暑胜地，要是有其他情侣也想到无人处幽会，恐怕正好能撞见赤裸的我俩。他见我就要如此赤身裸体回到人群中去，不情愿地想要将手腕从我的桎梏中挣扎出来。  
“汝陽，那边有人。”  
“那又如何？这片地界裸泳也不少见。”  
“可是我们才……”  
“那不正好让那群给你醋吃的人看看，我是你的。”  
他被我一片甜言蜜语冲得头脑发昏，回到潭水边，竟然已经没有人了，远处升起一缕白烟，想必是那群年轻人已回营地野炊了。  
我仿佛一个原始的野兽，赤身裸体跃入水中，挥开臂膀游到池中，催促他赶紧下来。他灵活地跳下石岸，缓慢走近，水面渐渐没过他脚背与修长小腿，将那些情欲痕迹逐渐隐去……


End file.
